The Devil's Daughter
by T. Dearns
Summary: Dumbledore asks Sirius to watch over a mysterious witch.
1. Chapter 1

It had started in the pit of her stomach, the feeling of impending doom. Though it had been weeks with no incident, the feeling never wained, only grew. She had put off finding a semi-permanent residence and had opted instead to sleep beneath the stars. It helped to have little in the way of possessions when a person had to uproot in a hurry. And it was much easier if there was no one to leave explanations with. This wasn't the first time she had this feeling, but she knew this time was different. It had been fourteen years of peace, well, mostly peace. Fourteen years with very little worry. She knew it wouldn't last forever, she didn't even think it could have lasted this long. He was coming back, and soon.

It was a clear warm mid-August day and the breeze was playing with the ends of her curly red-blonde hair. She was currently sitting under a tree, losing herself in her favorite muggle book, when she felt the need to look up. She saw a spec in the sky getting steadily nearer. Almost immediately, she knew it was an owl. When it landed, she ripped off a piece of her bread she had been snacking on and gave it to the exhausted owl. "Poor thing," she said as she removed the letter. The familiar thin cursive script looked hastily written.

"Come. I no longer feel safe having you so far away. Meet me in my brother's pub around 8:00. Yours Always, A"

Apparently she wasn't the only one who felt the danger looming close by.

------

Sirius had just stretched out his legs and was settling in for another long night when he heard the shuffling sound of two pairs of feet climbing the steep, rocky ledge that led to the cave he was currently calling home. He had but a moment to transform into the large shaggy black dog only a few knew he could change into. He had backed into the shadows by the time a large figure silhouetted the entrance to the cave.

"You can relax Sirius," the soothing voice of Albus Dumbledore came out of the dark. "There is no danger tonight."

_"How does he always managed to make things sound so calming and ominous at the same time?" _Sirius wondered to himself as he transformed from his animagus to his human form.

"Thats better. Now, Sirius, I have a small favor to ask of you. I hope you are willing to comply, but I... I mean to say WE understand if you cannot help," Dumbledore said as he motioned with a sweeping hand and moved to the side, revealing the dark petite form of the other person he had brought with him.

Sirius, who had nearly forgot the second set of feet he had heard, said,"I will help anyway I can. I assume this is some task to help the Order and, well, as I haven't been able to do my part as everyone else seems to be able to do, I would gladly take on any responsibility you see fit for me to have!'

"Thats what I was hoping you would say! Now, lets start a fire and maybe have a cup of tea while we make introductions and discuss the specifics. I realize the lateness of the hour and I promise this wont take long." With a flick of his wand Dumbledore summoned a small fire, a kettle and three tea cups.

With the fire lit, Sirius was able to get a better look at the second, smaller and obviously female person Dumbledore had brought with him. She was slightly under average height with rosy pale skin and a warm happy mouth which currently had a small smile dancing in the corners. The rest of her was hooded and covered by a long green velvety cloak.

"First things first," Dumbledore pipped up, interrupting Sirius' thoughts. "Sirius, I would like you to meet Riley. Riley, this is Sirius Black."

Riley removed her cloak as she sat at the fire. "Its very nice to meet you Mr. Black," she said warmly, as she accepted a filled tea cup from Dumbledore.

Sirius managed to stutter out something that sounded like "The pleasure is all mine."He was transfixed on the greenest eyes he had ever seen, engrossed in large copper spirals that fell like a metallic waterfall from her head. He sincerely hoped none of this was showing on the surface. He broke his gaze out of necessity and and turning toward Dumbledore, took a sip of his tea. If he continued acting like a lunatic, Dumbledore might think twice about asking for his help in matters regarding the Order. "So, Albus, whats this favor you need from me?"

"Well," Albus chuckled knowingly, "I want Riley to stay here with you." At this Sirius choked on his tea. After a few coughs and a pat on the back, he continued. "I need you and Riley to watch out for one another. Both of you are in hiding and I was thinking it would be safer for you to hide together. If the Deatheaters were to get a hold of her, Sirius, the consequences would be grave."

"I'm a seer," Riley interjected at the quizzical look on Sirius' face. "And not your run-of-the-mill seer. I mostly see in my dreams, though I have had several vivid waking predictions, and most all of them come true. Down to the smallest detail."

Sirius had the feeling he wasn't get the whole story. "I understand what having a powerful seer could mean for Voldemort's followers, but why you?"

"She sees Harry, Sirius," Dumbledore grimly revealed.

Struck numb, Sirius looked from Dumbledore to Riley who nodded in confirmation. "Its mostly Harry or related to Harry. Of course I see others, but the majority is Harry."

"And, the Deatheaters, they know about you and what you can do?" Sirius tried to sound calm but the panic was setting it. It almost boiled over when Riley told him they did and had been tracking her since nearly her birth.

"So you see why we have to protect her?" Sirius could only nod at Dumbledore.

"Theres more you need to know," Riley started but Dumbledore soon interrupted.

"Riley...I really don't think it all needs to come out tonight."

"I do, Albus."

"I don't think that information is pertinent at this time."

"He has a right to know! He is Harry's Godfather for Heaven's sake! It will all come out eventually anyway. Besides, its my information to tell."

"Very well."

Sirius felt for a moment that he was watching a face paced Quidditch match with all the back and forth going on, but Riley's last comment seemed to end the argument.

Riley looked directly at Sirius. "I want to start off by saying that if anything I say causes you to change your mind about me staying here, I wont blame you. Albus has such an elevated opinion of me that he thinks if people get to know me before they know my "dark secret" they wont hold it against me. That isn't always the result." She closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath before meeting his gaze again. "Theres another reason the Deatheaters and Voldemort would like to have me. They think I can be persuaded to join their efforts. They think familial ties will change my opinion of what I know is right and what I know is wrong. Both of my parents are big supporters of a pure blood only wizarding society."

"I understand completely," chuckled Sirius. "The Black's are also well known for their prejudices."

"It goes beyond that, Sirius. My full name is Riley Ann Riddle. My father is Tom Riddle, known by all as Lord Voldemort."


	2. Chapter 2

Silence enveloped the cave. The only sound heard for a full minute was the crackling of the fire.

Finally, Riley sighed, and with a sad smile said, "If you would like us to leave, just say the word." She wrung her hands and cast her eyes anywhere but in Sirius' direction. "You wouldn't be the first to fear the blood in my veins."

"No," Sirius finally resigned, "I imagine I wouldn't be the first. And I'm not saying you should leave. I'm just... processing. How did no one know about this Dumbledore?"

"There were those that knew," Dumbledore admitted. "James and Lily were assigned to guard Riley and her mother. Alastor too. Most of the Deatheaters know of her lineage. For her protection it was vital to let as few people know as possible."

"You said mother? Who is your mother?"

"My mother WAS Rebecca McMillen. She died seven years ago. Though you may have heard of her. She is said to have possessed abilities superior to those of the great Cassandra Trelawney. I never saw much of that. After what my father put her through, she was mostly a shell of what she had been," Riley explained.

Sirius searched his mind and brought forth a vague memory. "Yes, that name does ring a bell. There were rumors flying all around the pure blood community about her when she disappeared. Some said she lost her mind and wandered off. Others said she was murdered for turning her back on Voldemort. I know there were others but as I was ten at the time and already despising my family's pure blood mania, I didn't listen too attentively. So what did actually happen?"

"Albus, would you mind telling what you know since you were there for some of it and received direct explanations from my mother about the rest? I'm afraid I would muddy the details." Sirius noted as Riley spoke exhaustion was slowly creeping across her face.

"Absolutely," Dumbledore replied. "It is unfortunate that I didn't bring my pensieve, I shall do my best to give the tale its due justice.

"Rebecca attended Hogwarts in the same years as Bellatrix. She was shy, but not withdrawn. Her beauty was staggering and it wasn't long before half of the Slytheryn boys and more than a handful from the other houses were in love with her. Even though he was 5 years her junior, Lucius Malfoy, fell especially hard. Bellatrix saw this and knowing how Narcissa felt about Lucius, she took Rebecca 'under her wing' and put all her efforts into directing Narcissa into Lucius' path. While playing closest friend to Rebecca, Bella introduced her to the dark arts. Coming from a background that was predisposed to muggle-born hating and with her youthful naivete still intact, it didn't take long to convince Rebecca to join the Deatheaters. Looking back, I'm sure Bellatrix regretting this persuasion very much. As you know, it was Bella's strongest desire to be Voldemort's favorite, most trusted servant. She was and always will be blind to the fact that her Dark Lord is unable to love anything but power. Power played a large part in what attracted Voldemort to Rebecca. He kept a close eye on his followers, current and prospective. He had heard of Rebecca and her ability. At the time he had never thought about seers. Most seemed unreliable and flaky. But Rebecca was different, she was useful. After completing Hogwarts, she was recruited and wooed by Voldemort. She voiced her concerns about being capable of murder. He calmed her fears and told her she was a special gift that wasn't to be used in violence. She would be protected and praised by his side as his second. All she had to do was use her gift against their enemies and he would give her the world. Seeing the Dark Lord had chosen Rebecca as his own, Lucius fully relented his efforts with her and set his attention on Narcissa. While that made Bellatrix happy, inside she was fuming at being overlooked. She ended up marrying Rodolphus in an attempt to make Voldemort jealous. For obvious reasons her attempt failed.

"Voldemort was true to his word, on one point. Rebecca never had to raise her wand in violence. But after a year of false devotion, he grew bored of her and had her locked away until he needed her powers. What he wasn't aware of at the time, and neither was she for that matter, was that Rebecca was carrying his child. It didn't take many nights of sleeping on a cold, dirty stone floor to realize that she had been fooled. She may have still loved him, but his heart was cold and she never stood a chance against his love of power and control. After five months of imprisonment, Rebecca had given up and was barely willing herself to live when she felt the life inside her stir. She knew that only terrible things could happen if Voldemort was to find out she was bringing his child into the world. For a week she plotted and planned her escape, every night having terrible nightmares of things he would make their child do, of the monster he would turn it into. She decided it would be easiest to escape on a night when Amycus Carrow was guarding her cell. As we all know and as he has reminded many for years, his head is full of dust. Faining illness, she waited until he came in to check on her before stealing his wand and stupifying him. Making herself invisible, she sneaked her way beyond the boundaries of her prison and apparated to Hogsmead. Fortunately for her, she landed in a back room of The Hog's Head. When my brother went to see what the commotion in his storage closet was, he found Rebecca panicked and feint. She managed to request my presence before losing consciousness.

"When she awoke she told me everything I have told you now. I agreed it would be best to keep any child away from Voldemort, especially one he felt he could distort and use freely to do his dark works. We made a deal; I would hide her and the child and she would turn her back on the dark arts and vow her allegiance to the Order. If at any time she broke this promise she would be released from my care, and would leave her child to be raised by me. "

"Wow," whispered Sirius. "So, Riley, you've never met Voldemort?"

"I wish I could say that I haven't." A flicker of anger crossed her face. "We have had a brief introduction. He nearly killed my mother and Alastor that night. If you let me stay, and let me get some sleep, I promise to tell you that story tomorrow."

A playful smile had come to rest on her lips and as Sirius looked at Dumbledore to see the exact same smile planted on his face he thought, _"I guess this point is going to nurture over nature."_

"Well if those are the conditions, you are more than welcome to stay," Sirius jested. "And if Dumbledore trusts you, and from what I can see he more than trusts you, then I see no reason not to trust you as well."

"Ah, Sirius, I knew you would see reason. And with that settled I will leave before I break my promise and let you two to get some sleep. If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to send your patronus, Riley. It wont be recognized." With a small pop, Dumbledore was gone, leaving Sirius and Riley to settle in for the night.

In a matter of minutes Riley was asleep. Sirius listened to her soft breathing and wondered what he had gotten himself to before falling into a restless, dream filled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

As it always did when she was living amidst the limited shelter of the outdoors, Riley's internal alarm woke her just before sunrise. It was one of those annoying habits her mother forced on her for as long as she could remember. She could hear her mother's repetitive lecture even now. _"You can never be too careful. You must take special precautions when sleeping in the open. Here, you are as exposed as every other living creature fighting for survival."_

Thankfully she had a dreamless night. Travel and anxiety had whittled her energy down until she was running on fumes. Feeling rested and rejuvenated, she stretched her stiff limbs. She glanced over to see a still sleeping Sirius. _"Well of course he's still sleeping. Only the insane get up at this hour!" _She let her gaze linger for a minute longer, taking in his long form in the low pre-morning light. He was different than the stories James would tell, and yet the same. She knew he was wild, fiercely protective and more than a little mischievous, but he knew pain and sorrow too. She could see the sadness in his eyes.

Riley softly sighed as she folded her cloak that had moonlighted as a blanket and placed it atop the small pack that contained everything she owned. Taking her wand, a cup and the tea kettle Albus had left from last night, she noiselessly made her way to sit on the ledge at the cave's opening. She drank her first cup of tea as the red-orange glow of the rising sun flooded over the land.

The color triggered a memory of her youth. She closed her eyes and let herself go back to when she was seven. They were staying in a rickety three room cabin hidden in south central Oklahoma in the United States. The rust colored hills, broken only by bright green shrubbery and a few trees, were all you could see for miles. Her mother hated it. She would cry out in frustration when the red dust would creep in and settle like a welcome guest on everything in the cabin after she had spent the morning removing yesterday's portion. Riley, however, held the opposite opinion. Her eyes couldn't take in enough of the scenery. When she wasn't learning spells, she was outside imagining if she sat still long enough, she would transform into the beautiful clay herself. Upon her arrival home on those days her mother would shake her head and just point towards the bathroom. One evening as Riley bathed, her mother exasperatingly asked why she felt the need to cover herself in _"all this bloody dust?" _Riley informed her it was so she could be beautiful. She told her mother is was like living in a continual sunrise and nothing is more beautiful than the sunrise. _"Not true,"_her mother had pointed out as she gently washed rust colored streaks from her young daughter's face. Rebecca grabbed a mirror and held it so that Riley could see her clean, slightly freckled reflection. _"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." _Then she had wrapped Riley in a towel and swooped her up so they could affectionately rub noses. At that, they had both broken out into giggles.

_"I miss you, mama," _Riley thought as she finished her second cup of tea. When her stomach rumbled with hunger, she decided to poke around the cave for some food. She noted Sirius was still breathing deeply and thought _"Make that quietly poke for food." _When she ventured toward the back of the cave she saw something that made her immediately forget her intentions of silence. She gasped loudly and as the sound bounced off the cave walls it only got louder.

Sirius jumped up, wand in hand, ready for whatever had invaded his cave. He looked around quickly to assess the situation and only saw Riley standing toward the back of the cave, hand frozen halfway to her mouth. A look of wonder with undertones of an apology was fixed on her face.

"What, can I ask, is the big idea?" Sirius inquired. "You nearly made me jump out of my skin!" The look on her face was too comical to be seriously mad, but as he was still trying to calm his heart, the guilt that crept onto Riley's face made him a little satisfied.

"Oh, Sirius, I am sorry! But... but you have a hippogriff!" Awe dripped in every syllable. "I've only read about hippogriffs. Never did I dream I'd get to see one, and so close up..."

"Oh, Buckbeak? I guess Dumbledore and I did forget to mention him last night."

"Can I...?" Riley motioned toward Buckbeak with her head.

"Do you know how its done?" Sirius questioned.

"Of course! Hippogriffs are one of my favorite magical creatures. Noble, strong, proud and easily offended. When I was going through my stubborn phase as an adolescence, Albus would say I reminded him of one," Riley said with a slightly mischievous smile. She moved toward Buckbeak who cocked his bird-like head with a look as close to curiosity as a hippogriff can produce. Riley bowed and waited several seconds before Buckbeak returned the favor. She slowly moved toward him with her arm stretched out when he suddenly thrust his head out to meet her the rest of the way.

Sirius watched as she caressed and spoke softly to the large animal. She really was captivating. Even dressed in faded jeans and simple fitted green tee he couldn't take his eyes off her. He knew so little about her aside from the obvious physical assumptions. She was of average size, not too skinny, so it seemed she could take care of herself on the run or in hiding. She was toned in the right places in preparation for a quick get away. She had everything she owned in a small backpack. Superficially she seemed so simple, but what he had learned of her personality and background showed she had many complicated layers.

"It seems somebody likes you," Sirius remarked at Buckbeaks ease with her. _"And hes not the only one,"_he unconsciously thought. _"Tread carefully Sirius," _a different voice cautioned. _"You don't even know her that well. Don't give your heart away so easily."_ He recognized the proud voice of his youth. _"That's right," _he countered himself,_ "I don't know her that well... YET." _

He shook the thoughts from his mind. "You must be hungry. I have some bread, cheese and a couple of apples I nicked from a shop in Hogsmeade yesterday. I'll have to go hunting for lunch."

"Mmm, I am hungry." Riley's stomach groaned in agreement. With one last nuzzle against Buckbeak's neck she moved to sit by Sirius. As they leaned against the cave wall and ate their breakfast Riley said, "Would you like me to go hunting with you? You might need help carrying food for two."

"Er, well, I usually hunt in animagus form," Sirius hesitated.

Riley smiled and with a touch of arrogance said, "Are you afraid I can't keep up?" Before waiting for a response she transformed into a large grey wolf. Returning to human form, Riley looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows.

"Very well," Sirius chuckled, "You are more than welcome to come along. Though we'll have to keep you out of sight. There hasn't been a wolf in England in ages!" He shook his head in an amused way and glanced over to see Riley with a satisfied smile.

---

Sirius had assumed Riley would be skilled at procuring food but he had no idea just how masterful a huntress she really was. They made a great team in the forests beyond Hogsmeade. So good, in fact, they were able to catch enough meat for lunch and dinner.

That night Sirius made a stew from two of the rabbits they had caught and some vegetables he had "found" on another trip to Hogsmeade he made after lunch. As they sat down to enjoy their meal, Sirius reminded Riley that she owed him a story.

"Oh, right. About meeting my father. Well," she began, "We can only make assumptions as to how he found out I even existed. He could have used another seer, but a far more likely explanation would be Peter Petegrew. He was already in Voldemort's pocket and had every opportunity to accidentally overhear a private conversation at the order's headquarters. Either way... I was nine and we were staying outside a small village in India when we received word of Deatheaters in the area. We packed everything and made all the cleansing spells removing any trace of magic from the home and the surrounding area. James and Lily had just left their posts with us. Lily announced she was pregnant and it was no longer safe for her to be our guard. Alastor was their replacement." Riley paused to smile. "Albus had planned for two guards, but Alsator saw that as an insult. So he came alone. And no offense to any other Auror out there, but one Moody is like three great Aurors. So we were heading toward the port key when I realized something I had left behind. It was just a doll, but Lily had given it to me for my last birthday and I couldn't bear to leave it behind. So, being the single-minded selfish nine-year-old that I was I summoned the blasted doll. Sensing the magic, the deatheaters made a direct line towards us. My father was made aware of our location and soon showed up as well. With seconds to spare we made it to our port key and travelled, well I'm not really sure where. We weren't there long enough for me to figure out. See, a few Deatheaters and my father managed to catch Alastor's leg, the wooden one. When we landed we thought we were safe but as the dust settled, we quickly realized we had brought a few extra travelers with us. A huge fight ensued. At one point I was grabbed by Lucius Malfoy. That shocked me into action. I stupefied him, but before I could rejoin my mother and Alastor, my father approached me. He smiled and said he was very proud that I was learning my spells at such an early age, that I would do very well with a little re-education. I still remember how cold his hand was as he cupped my chin. He called me a pretty little thing, so much like my mother used to be. One of the Deatheaters grazed Alastor with a spell and he called out. That distraction gave me enough time to use a room darkening spell I had been practicing. I felt him grab for me as I ran toward the last place I saw Alastor. Somehow the three of us managed to find each other and Alastor managed to apparate us out and into Hogsmeade where he sent his patronus with a message to Albus. We spent the next month hiding in Howarts, healing and making new plans. I had never felt more foolish and selfish in my entire life. I could have killed my mother and Alastor over a doll."

Sirius was lost for words. He was saved from making a comment, however, when a small pop sounded at the entrance to the cave.

Dumbledore appeared looking reserved but worried. "Deatheaters have been seen in Hogsmeade. I don't know if they are here for you but you need to leave, now!"

With no hesitation, Sirius and Riley gathered up their belongings, made their bows before hopping onto Buckbeak and flying off into the night without a destination.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I guess I should quickly clarify. This story takes place right before Harry's 4th year. Harry is 14, Riley is 24 and Sirius is 34. ok! Keep reading and I hope you enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His lips were smooth and rough in a way only a man's lips can be. She ran her thumb over them and lifted her gaze to meet his. She was straddling his lap on a worn dusty couch in a room that looked as if it had once been grand and lavish while oppressing and suffocating at the same time. His hands found their way under her tee shirt, to rest on the small of her back. His finger tips grazed her spine while his palms pressed her closer to him. She entwined her hands in his long dark hair at the base of his neck as they both leaned into the kiss. "Sirius," she whispered breathlessly against his lips. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, as if she was a tumbling boulder and a fluttering feather at the same time.

_"Sirius....."_

With a gasp Riley sat up and took in her surroundings. There was no couch, only the two make-shift pallets she and Sirius slept on. She was not in the dark, unfamiliar room. She was still in the one room cottage on the cliff over looking Komos beach on the south shore of Greece where they had been for over two weeks. She was not passionately and with wild abandon kissing...

"Sirius!" she cried out as she noticed him standing by the window, looking at her with concern.

"You were tossing and moaning in your sleep. I wasn't sure if you were having a vision or a nightmare. I couldn't decide whether to wake you or not." He came over and knelt down beside her. "You look pale. Are you feeling alright?" He gently placed the back of hand against her forehead.

"Don't be silly," Riley said, a little sharper than she intended to. She gently grabbed his wrist and moved his hand away from her face. Her fingertips tingled where their skin had touched. "I, uh, probably should take a shower. Have you had breakfast?"

Noting she clearly wasn't ready to talk about whatever she saw while sleeping, Sirius went along with the subject change. "No, not yet. I managed to grab some eggs and meat from Matala. That ought to be a pleasant break from all the fish we've been eating."

"Mmm, that does sound good. I'll be right out." She quickly made her way to the tiny bathroom and stepped into the warm thereputic water of the shower.

-------

Thankfully, the dream (and she had almost convinced herself is was just a dream) with Sirius had not returned. And in less than a week the air between them had smoothed. She was able to feel more like herself around him again, even though the feeling of his hands on her back was the last thing she thought of every night.

After a month living on the Greek beach, they had fallen into a peaceful routine. Fishing, swimming, making quick trips to the near by village. At night they would spend hours talking over the fire. Sometimes they would trade stories about James and Lily, other times Sirius would open up about his family and the rejection they openly served him. Unfortunately, with this peace came dreams that made her beg for anything else. It was evident she wasn't getting nearly enough sleep. The circles under her eyes and vacant expressions reminded Sirius of the inmates who had received the Dementor's kiss in Azkaban. She would often wake in tears. After another week had gone by with no explanation offered, Sirius decided to say something.

"Riley, what is going on? I feel like I'm watching you fade away and there isn't anything you will let me do. I don't do well when I'm feeling helpless. Please, is the dream back? The one you had about a month ago?"

Riley tried to laugh, but what came out sounded more like a bitter scoff. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't keep you on the outside. I know it must drive you crazy. And no, this is different from what I saw, er, dreamed about before."

"Can I ask, what is the difference now?"

This time Riley really did laugh. "I don't mean to laugh. Its just, before, I had a dream about you..." She paused waiting for him to understand. When he still looked lost she continued, "... and me."

"Oh!" Realization lit up his face and was soon replaced by arrogance. "Well, that's only natural. We had been together, eating, sleeping, drinking in the same small quarters for a fortnight. It was bound to happen for both of us."

"Wait," Riley glanced at him in mock accusation,"are you saying that you've had _those _kind of dreams about me too?"

At that, Sirius gave her a look that said "Well, I am a man, aren't I?"

"Well now that the awkwardness is over, whats happening now? Obviously, it must be bad since you said this is different than before and dreaming of me can only be brilliant." That earned him a smile that almost took the exhaustion out of her features and knowing he had that power gave him a small twinge in his chest.

The smile didn't last long, though. Her face return to its former sullen appearance. "Hes getting stronger." It was easier to be direct. She had evaded speaking the thought out loud for so long it had wrapped itself around her like a thick wet sweater. The weight released from those three words could only be compared to reaching the surface of an imprisoning body of water and taking your first breath when you thought you were going to drown. "When I was younger and my father was still wrecking havoc, he would invade my dreams. Before I became accustomed to the different feelings of dreams and visions, that was the way I could tell them apart. He can't get near my visions, but my dreams were his playground. Well, ARE is his playground. Its different this time. He isn't strong enough to show up but hes there. I've been walking, lost in a fog surrounded by his voice. I can't get away. Hes everywhere, telling me he'll be seeing me soon and that I shouldn't fight him anymore."

"We've known hes been getting stronger. His Deatheaters wouldn't have been cocky enough to pull that stunt with those poor muggles at the Quidditch World cup back in the summer if they didn't think he was gaining strength. At least Harry is back at Hogwarts and Dumbledore can keep an eye on him." But Sirius didn't feel as comfortable as he was presenting himself to be.

As if she sensed it, Riley said, "I'm not entirely convinced Harry is any safer there. Voldemort isn't saying anything about his plans but I have a burning feeling in the pit of my stomach that something big is about to happen at Hogwarts. I'm starting to feel detached and uncomfortable being so far away. I think we should start moving back slowly, but soon."

"I agree," said Sirius, nodding. "If something were to happen while we were too far to doing anything, I don't think I could live with myself. Why don't we stay until Halloween? Thats only a little more than a week away."

"Yes, that will give us plenty of time to figure out the best path back to Hogwarts," Riley agreed.

"Now that we have come a decision about our future problems," Sirius said with a smile, "What, if anything, can we do make your nights more peaceful?"

"Well," Riley thought, "when I'm so tired I have trouble even making it to bed before collapsing from utter exhaustion I usually get through a night with little or no dreams."

Sirius looked at her and flashed a youthful smile. "I guess that means I'll have to wear you out for the rest of the day at the beach!"


End file.
